Talk:Shipmaster
Proved I've found the pages that talk about the Ship Master. There are also referrences to Ship Masters in other books as well. --Shch 'Nodotee 17:14, 16 January 2007 (UTC) I find pronouncing ship master difficult, as when i say it, other people think i say something different? you know? They should call them ship commander. User:Joshua 029 :I believe "ship master" is an old term for a captain. The Covenant's language sounds rather old fasioned a lot of the time. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:04, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think of it as a more formal way of saying Captain. The Covenant is a religious hierarchy, and less like the UNSC military. If you've noticed, the UNSC (or our modern military in general) uses a lot of slang the Covenant may find inaccurate, such as "man down" (which could mean injured or unconscious, but could be misinterpreted as "dead"), and "clear the sector" (in The Storm, Lt. Cdr. Keyes told the Chief to "clear the sector of anti-air commandments", and incidentally, Rtas 'Vadum used the term in Floodgate as an indication to leave rather than to eliminate enemies). And since we have the rank of Captain in both Navy and Marine Corps, it could cause confusion, while in the Covenant, it does not. ::To us, anyway. Living in the free world, We'll never have to call someone our "master." I think the term is used because it emphasizes superiority. -ED 00:15, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::"Master" can be used in a variety of ways. While it can be used to mean an owner of slaves, it is also used by paid servants to address their boss (think maids or Igor). "Mister" is derived from "master," and in formal situations "master" is still used to address males. Militaries are built around people serving others, so it does make sense to use the term "master" as a title. I do, however, think that "ship master" is just an old fashioned term for "captain," fitting their semi-archaic speech patterns. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::That's true. They likely derived the term from Forerunner language and just never changed it. -ED 22:29, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I interpret it as that the Prophets and Elites were a medival society thrust into the space age by Forerunner artifacts, and haven't gone through normal social progression because of this "violation of Prime Directive." So now they're still basically mideval, yet possess awesome technology. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:41, 27 March 2007 (UTC) First Paragraph The article states in its first paragraph that "The title usually goes to a Zealot grade Elite, Brute Chieftain, or Minor Prophet". The "Zealot grade Elite" part has so far been comfirmed, but wouldn't the Brute Chieftain part be indicating a completely different rank? Seein as how the article is under the Elite Ranks division, I would think so. Also, it mentions Minor Prophets. Wouldn't these be Prophets aboard a ship that just happe to be able to order the Ship Master around and essentially command the ship, but not be Ship Masters themselves?--High Seraph 03:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, it wouldn't be a Brute Chieftain, just a Brute, but since this is a title and not exactly an Elite rank, we need to say that it could also go to a Brute and that a Minor Prophet could hold the position as well. Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. I don't like 03:17, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::The Infinate Succor was coommanded by the Legate, who was a minor Prophet. As there were no Elites aboard the ship, the title of Ship Master was apparently his. As to the Brutes, the Ship Masters in the Covenant are now all Brutes, such as Gargantum. Apparently any of the three races can command a ship --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:39, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Rename In Halo: Contact Harvest, they retcon Ship Master to just Shipmaster. Should the article reflect that? --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 04:43, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :I think so. Shipmaster has been used consistently since then. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thick ear?!? Why does it say that Ship Masters ave thick ears? They are elites, making them reptiles, meaning they have holes for ears. Please fix immediately. --Cute Grunties